Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to control of the motion of camera components.
Description of the Related Art
For high-end computing devices, it is common to incorporate miniature cameras. One typical feature augmentation for such miniature cameras is autofocus (AF). The incumbent actuator technology for such cameras is the voice coil motor (VCM). Many other technologies have been proposed, with varying strengths and weaknesses and differing degrees of commercial success. The voice coil motor technology has the key advantage of being simple, and therefore being straightforward to design.
While there are several disadvantages of voice coil motor, such as high power, and low relative force, their use persists in spite of the associated costs.
Demands on improvements to performance of such miniature cameras are constant, as are demands for continued miniaturization, given the added features and devices added to such mobile devices.
In particular, demands to decrease the dimensions of camera components and demands for high image quality continue to create an ongoing desire for camera components that exhibit superior performance as measured in various ways, while consuming less space and energy.